Last Night Good Night!
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Jangan lihat judul. lihatlah dendam yang terus terkubur di hati sang pemilik darah terlarang. RnR plis. G27. Maybe akan jadi rate M untuk gore dan lime?


"… _Panas… Sesak sekali…"_

"… _Menyedihkan…."_

V vvvvv V

**Yahaaa… Lavenz Aru balik lagi dengan fic yang gaje bin abal. Huhuhu. Maaf buat semua yang udah baca ficku yang belum selesai. Entah mau dilanjut atau tidak tuh. Huhuhu**

**Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. =3=**

**OOC. Ada OC beberapa. AU. Kepikiran untuk ada gore. Meski belum diganti ratenya. Masih dipikir-pikir lagi. Apa mau dimasukin lime? **

**Aru: Ayo anak-anak. Semua masuk ruang TKP.**

**?: Holaaa!**

**Aru: Waaaa! Dia udah dateng duluaaannn!**

**?: Hee?**

**Aru: Shu shuu! Jauh-jauh sana.**

**?: Kok gitu?**

**Aru : Ntar lu gigit gue lagi.**

**?: Sembarangan lu. Gue gak selera ama lu. Mending ama…**

**Aru : Haaa shu shuu.. Sana-sana masuk TKP!**

**?: Yaaaa. Author gembel!**

**Aru : APAAAA!**

V vvvvv V

**Italia, 1848**

"… Selamat pagi, Tuan."

Lamunanku buyar. Entah sejak kepan aku mulai melamunkan hal-hal aneh. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kudapati pelayanku berdiri di sampingku. Ia tersenyum sambil membawa bertumpuk kertas di kedua tangannya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Kertas-kertas itu lagi. Membosankan dan membuatku jenuh. Kertas berisi apa-apa yang harus ditandatangani, disetujui, atau hanya sekedar sumbangan. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan menyuruh pelayanku untuk meletakkan saja kertas-kertas itu di meja kerjaku.

Usiaku baru delapan belas tahun. Namun aku sudah dipercaya untuk memegang beberapa saham di keluarga ini. Keluarga mafia nomor satu di dunia. Tidak sombong juga kuakui bahwa di usiaku yang terbilang muda, aku akan diangkat sebagai boss keluarga mafia terbesar ini. Antara percaya dan tidak.

Kulirik tumpukan kertas-kertas di meja kerjaku dengan malas. Entah mengapa hari ini aku begitu lelah untuk bekerja. Apa karena semalam…

Aaargh! Tubuhku kembali menggigil mengingat kejadian semalam. Dengan memaksakan diri, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi berharap agar semua noda hilang dari tubuhku. Namun seberapa kuat aku menggosok, bekas itu tak dapat hilang.

Kutatap pantulan tubuhku di kaca. Kutelusuri setiap centi dengan mataku. Dan terakhir, aku menangkap dua buah lubang kecil nyata berbekas di sana. "Cih! Kenapa tidak hilang juga!" Aku marah. Sangat marah. Juga jijik dengan darah yang mengalir dalam diriku. Bukan. Bukan jijik karena darah mafia terbesar mengalir dalam tubuhku. Tapi ada satu aliran darah lagi… Yang menyatu dalam tubuhku. _Darah yang lain. Darah yang terlarang._

PRANG!

Kutinju pantulan wajahku di cermin hingga cermin itu pecah berkeping-keping. Namun pecahan kaca itu tetap saja memantulkan wajahku. Cih, keras kepala sekali! Dengan gusar aku membuka seluruh bajuku dan mandi secepat mungkin. Tak kuhiraukan darah yang mengalir dari luka akibat pecahan kaca. Biar nanti kuperban saja.

"Ah? Selamat pagi, Giotto."

Kh! Salah satu orang yang paling malas aku temui, pamanku. Orang itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Ia tersenyum menyebalkan. Aku lebih baik mengacuhkannya daripada terjadi pertumpahan darah di sini. Aku berjalan cepat melewatinya dan berjalan turun ke ruang makan.

Kulihat orang itu mengikutiku. Hey, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatinya! Busuk! Tamak!

"Pagi, anakku."

Ayah sudah duduk di bangku meja makan dengan beragam makanan tersaji di sana. Dari roti sampai nasi. Juga dari jeruk sampai anggur. Tak mungkin aku, ayah dan ibunda memakan ini semua sebagai sarapan. Namun inilah makanan kalangan atas. Mewah. Tapi…

"Dan kau juga, Gilbert. Mari makan bersama kami." Dan ayah mempersilakan orang-yang-paling-enggan-kusebut-namanya untuk makan bersama? Selera makanku menurun. Aku jadi urung untuk makan bersama. Kutatap orang itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sepertinya Ia menyadari jika aku tak menyukai ajakan makan ayahku.

"Hahaha. Tidak usah. Nanti saya merusak suasana sarapan anda. Sekarang silakan nikmati saja sarapan anda." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

_Penjilat!_

Aku paksakan tersenyum dan duduk di bangku sebelah ayah. Dan selihai mungkin agar tak terlihat hal aneh dariku. Namun mata jenius mafia tak pernah luput sedikitpun. Ayah menyadari ada yang aneh dengan diriku saat aku menjulurkan tubuhku untuk mengambil roti panggang dan selai. Meski kusembunyikan tangan yang kuperban di bawah meja, sepertinya hal itu tak luput dari pandangannya. Matanya tajam bagai pisau menatapku. Meski sudah delapan belas tahun aku hidup dengannya, namun tetap saja aku bergidik melihat matanya, seolah menelanjangiku.

"Ada apa denganmu, Giotto? Tanganmu?"

Ayah meletakkan cangkir berisi kopinya dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk lebih detail memperhatikanku. Dengan gelengan keras aku berkata pada ayahku bahwa aku hanya terkena _cutter_. Sambil bersenandung kecil, kumakan roti panggang dua lapis dengan terburu-buru.

"Makanlah perlahan, anakku. Atau kamu akan mati tersedak." Ibunda memperhatikan cara makanku yang terburu-buru.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Ibunda. Agar aku lekas bekerja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku." Ucapku berdalih. Ibunda tersenyum dengan mata takjub. Ayah akhirnya melemaskan bahunya dan kembali menikmati kopi panasnya tanpa mempermasalahkan lagi perban di tanganku.

"Aku selesai, ayah, ibunda." Aku segera bergegas masuk ke ruang kerjaku kembali. Seklias, ketika aku berpapasan dengan orang itu, aku melihat senyumannya yang menyebalkan. Tidak. Bukan senyuman. Tapi seringai bengis dari serigala berbulu domba. Cih!

Untunglah hari ini aku memakai kemeja putih dengan kerah tak kulipat hingga menutupi semua yang terjadi. Semoga semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Semoga.

V vvvvv V

Sudah malamkah ini? Mengapa gelap sekali? Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di ruang kerjaku? Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku. Namun sulit. Tempat ini sempit sekali. Di mana ini? Akh. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Atau… aku memang tak dapat membuka kelopak mataku.

Ada apa denganku? Kuraba seluruh tempatku terbaring. Di depan wajahku yang sedang terbaring ada sesuatu yang menghalangi. Tempat ini kuperkirakan hanya sekitar dua meter dengan lebar satu meter. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kuingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Namun semakin kucoba, kepalaku semakin sakit. Sepertinya tadi aku tertidur. Setelah meminum kopi dari… Gilbert! Keparat itu! Jangan-jangan ini semua ulahnya? Namun yang harus kuketahui, aku berada di mana.

Hidungku menangkap wangi bunga yang pekat. Bunga? Ini… Jangan-jangan….

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, Gilbert! Keparat kau!"

Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil memukul atap yang berada tepat di depan wajahku. Ya, aku ingat sekarang! Ini… Peti mati!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kutinju dan kutendang atap peti mati ini. Namun karena posisiku yang terbaring serta tenaga yang terkuras akibat obat tidur, tinjuku tak menghasilkan efek apapun. Sial, jika terus begini, aku bisa mati karena kehabisan oksigen dan tubuhku akan membusuk. Kh!

Jadi ternyata ini tujuanmu, Gilbert keparat! Dia berusaha mengambil posisiku sebagai kandidat terkuat pengganti ayah di organisasi mafia itu. Akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa lama, aku dapat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum aku berada di sini.

**Flash Back**

Pagi itu Gilbert datang ke ruang kerjaku sambil membawakan kopi. Aku acuh saja saat Ia duduk di sofa ruang kerjaku sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Kulihat dengan ekor mataku, Ia tersenyum menyebalkan kepadaku. Karena terhanyut pekerjaan, aku tak menyadari jika tanganku bergerak meraih cangkir kopi itu dan meneguknya.

"Sibuk kerja, eh?"

"Kau sudah lihat aku sibuk? Jadi untuk apa kau tanyakan sesuatu yang konyol seperti itu?"

"Cih. Kau tetap saja arogan, Giotto. Padahal seharusnya kau sudah didepak dari rumah ini dan dihapus namanya sebagai calon penerus keluarga Vongola."

Aku menurunkan kertas yang menutupi wajahku dan menatapnya tajam. Apa yang sebenarnya Ia inginkan?

"Aku tau semua rahasiamu, Giotto."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menggebrak meja dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Revolver yang tersembunyi manis di jubah hitam panjangku siap untuk menghancurkan kepala orang tamak itu! Namun kutahan amarahku dengan duduk di sofa seberang.

"Jangan mengancamku, Gilbert. Kau tak tau apa-apa tentangku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Giotto. Aku tau kemarin malam ada sesuatu… atau kusebut seseorang? Yang datang ke kamarmu lewat jendela, eh?"

Darahku seakan mengalir deras. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya mendengar perkataannya. Jangan-jangan dia…

"Kau tau rumor baru-baru ini jika ada vampir yang mendiami kota ini karena banyak sekali ternak para petani yang mati dengan tidak wajar? Sepertinya itu bukan sekedar rumor."

"Apa maumu, Gilbert? Harta? Tahta? Posisi sebagai penerus keluarga mafia Vongola?" wajahku memerah menahan marah. Aku setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya yang hina itu.

Bukan terkejut, Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Semua ucapanmu benar. Aku mengincar posisi itu. Maka, aku harus menyingkirkanmu terlebih dahulu, wahai sang pemilik darah terlarang!"

Ucapannya semakin menyebalkan! Kutarik revolverku dari sarungnya dan kuarahkan tepat di kepalanya. Sekali kokang dengan cepat yang memang itu keahlianku, Ia akan mati dengan mata melotot dan darah membuncah seperti kembang api!

"Ops. Mainanmu berbahaya sekali. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Giotto. Atau kepalamu akan terbentur meja dengan keras." Gilbert berdiri dengan tatapan angkuh. Seperti telah memperhitungkan semuanya. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk posisi itu!"

"Kau…." Tiba-tiba mataku buram. Kepalaku seakan dihantam palu besar. Aku oleng dan terjatuh tepat di depannya. "…Apa…yang kau masukkan… di minumanku… keparat?" dengan susah payah kuangkat wajahku dan kutatap Gilbert dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hanya obat tidur. Meski dosis tinggi. Aku ingin secepatnya kau segera menyingkir dari rumah ini! Dan tentunya aku akan mempengaruhi ayahmu agar nama Vongola jatuh padaku! Hahahahaha!"

"Sial-an…kau…Gil..bert…"

V vvvvv V

Yang kutau sekarang adalah, ayahku sendiri mengasingkanku di sebuah kamar tertutup. Katanya aku telah mencoreng nama keluarga mereka. Cih! Jangan-jangan ini semua hasutan si brengsek Gilbert itu? Ia telah menceritakan semua pada ayahku. Tentang luka di leherku, tentang vampir itu, juga tentang darah yang kini mengalir di nadiku.

Aku hanya dapat terdiam di tempat tidur tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kebencianku memuncak setelah kudengar bahwa ayah akan mengangkat Gilbert sebagai penerus boss Vongola. Dengan kalap aku meninju dan menendang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh agar aku dapat membunuh orang itu saat ini juga.

Mendengar aku kalap, Gilbert mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk membiusku dan menyeretku entah ke kuburan mana. Dan Ia menguburku meski Ia tau aku masih hidup! Iblis!

Ya, inilah aku. Giotto de Vongola. Yang kini siap membuang jauh-jauh nama keluarga Vongola. Ingatlah, ayah, bunda. Aku tak terima dengan pengasingan ini. Gilbert, aku tak terima dengan penguburan hidup-hidup ini!

Kutinju sekali lagi atap peti mati dengan keras. Namun yang terjadi tanganku yang terluka, kembali terluka hingga darah menetes mengenai wajahku. Ada perasaan aneh saat bau darah bercampur bau bunga menyerobot masuk ke hidungku. Seperti perasaan haus yang amat sangat.

Lama aku terdiam agar perasaan aneh ini menghilang. Namun bukan menghilang, kerongkonganku serasa terbakar. Panas sekali. Apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang? Aku tak tau bagaimana caranya, yang pasti aku tau jika bola mataku berubah warna. Bukan biru langit, namun kuning. Kuning menyala, menandakan sang pemiliknya dipenuhi kebencian, dendam dan kesedihan.

Mataku semakin terbiasa dengan gelap. Kucoba kembali meninju atap peti dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun hasilnya nihil. Darah kembali menetes dan kini mengenai keningku.

Aneh. Aku tak merasa darah itu jatuh mengenai mulutku. Namun mengapa ada darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku? Kepalaku seperti akan meledak. Panas telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku tanpa ampun. Aku mual. Aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku dan dengan membabi buta meninju dan mencakar tutup peti mati hingga kuku dan tanganku terluka parah.

Ah… sepertinya… ini sudah waktunya!

"INGAT INI! AKU AKAN MENGHANTUI DAN MEMBUNUH SEMUA ORANG KETURUNAN VONGOLA HINGGA KIAMAT TIBA! AARRGGGHH!"

Mataku kembali gelap. Sekilas aku mendengar suara ledakan dari atas atap peti mati ini. Panas dari tubuhku seolah keluar ketika aku berteriak tadi. Oh, apakah ledakan itu karena diriku? Apakah sebagai seorang _vampir_, aku mendapat kekuatan yang luar biasa?

_Dan dendamku akan terus hidup sampai semua keturunan Vongola habis!_

**TBC**

**pendek amat ya. huhuhu. gomenne minna. DD:  
><strong>

**Ghaaa… Aku tak terlalu jago bikin sudut pandang orang pertamaaa.. huweeeee! –jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok-**

**Giotto : Author sinting. Minum aah**

**Aru : Diem lu. Minum tuh darah ayam. Huhuhuhu.**

**Tsuna : Di sini yang syuting Cuma Giotto-san ya? Aku kapaann?**

**Aru : Secepatnya, Tsuna.**

**Eh Giotto.. Kalau bangkit dari kubur, beresin lagi ngapa tuh kuburan. Berantakan amat.**

**Giotto : EGP**

**Yah. Berdoa semoga updatenya cepat. Huhuhu. Masih merasakan efek-efek hiatus. Huhu. **

**Jhaa. Review plis minna… :D**


End file.
